Percy Jackson and the game of God Ball
by M.C DayC
Summary: The gods want entertainment and the want it halfblood style! Percy plays ball.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**God Ball**

**I HIT THE GROUND EXPLAINING **

I dived but I missed the ball and sent myself skidding into the dirt, cursing.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain!" yelled Annabeth, "We've got to win this, or do want Clarisse to win?"

I groaned, and raised myself off the ground.

Okay, I've got some explaining to do. Basically, the gods had decided that they wanted entertainment, which was no big surprise, as the gods get bored very easily, and they wanted it half-blood style. Normally they would watch capture the flag or volleyball but as Mr D put it volleyball was "wimpy" and that capture the flag just involved "Perkins" (Me, but Mr D forgets campers names on purpose) "standing by the creek splashing around and Annie thinking up some massively over the top plan, but still end up winning anyway,"

As none of us wanted to do full on Olympic games, Chiron decided that we would play "God Ball," which is basically a game where you have to get a ball about the size of a small soccer ball into a small goal. The only catch was that there weren't any particular rules about how you get it in there. In fact the only rules were that you could not punch, kick maim or injure.

Anyway, we were training, our team being me, Annabeth, Tyson, (who was taking a holiday at Camp Half-blood), Thalia and Travis and Conner Stoll, the Hermes cabin twins. I thought we had a good chance but up against three campers from Ares cabin, including my rival Clarisse, two campers from Hephaestus' cabin, one of them being Beckendorf, the Hephaestus Cabin captain, and finally a Apollo cabin member, who was not very strong, but I new would be able to throw the ball extremely accurately.

It would soon be game time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

_I know the last chapter was waaaaay to short; so one is a lot longer than I would normally do, in return._

_All reviews welcome, and include criticism, as many as you can think of! _

_(As long as they are real, not just rubbish)_

_MY APOLIGIES, i know it took ages to update, just have been very very busy!_

**If i die, know that my killer stunk**

As my team approached the place where the game would be happening, I felt butterflies in my stomach. My nerves were not helped by the sight of eleven very tall people talking. Oh gods. Quite literally. The only silver lining was that Ares, the god of war I had a rivalry with (i.e. he wanted to skin me alive), was not .

I said to Annabeth "Yes, Ares ain't here, that m-"

"Actually, Punk, I am here, to make sure my daughter utterly defeats you."

Gulp. Ares is in the building. Or in the pavilion. Whatever.

"You stay away from us gods, Punk, 'cause I don't want no blessing from Poseidon mysteriously poppin' up on you. That clear?"

I nodded, the rage any mortal feels when in the presence of the god of war boiling in my chest, but I knew he was trying to goad me into a fight, and that would get me nowhere today.

I turned away to prepare for the match.

"Players, you all know the rules, so I am go to get straight to it." Shouted Chiron "Three. Two. One. Play Ball." With that Chiron lobbed the ball down the exact centre of the pitch, and we all scrambled to the ball.

With a harsh cry Clarisse charged forwards, attempting to grab the ball first. Lucky for us, the Stoll brothers, being the sons of Hermes, (Wings on his feet, Patron of Athletics) were at the centre ball moments before the big C (Clarisse, for the slower readers).

Conner grabbed the ball and passed it slightly behind him to his brother. Unfortunately, Clarisse had to much momentum to stop, so she carried on into him, and brought them both to the floor. Travis let the rest of our team run past him, and we each blocked a player. Travis had a free run at goal. This did not last. Annabeth was thrown aside by Beckendorf, I was having trouble with an Ares campers, Tyson was roaring with laughter, casually swatting the boys from Apollo and Hephaestus cabins. Thalia was doing the best though. Within seconds the other Ares boy was on the floor, flattened by a girl half his size. Thalia intercepted Beckendorf, just before he hit Travis. There was the sound of static electricity building up, and then at the same time, a zap, and a crunch. Thalia had temporarily taken herself out the game, but the effect on Beckendorf was amazing. He flew backwards with a dazed look on his and his hair charged with static force.

Travis ran for goal but was smacked down by Clarisse. She had emerged from her tussle with Connor, and was angry. She grabbed the ball and stormed down to the goal. Connor made an attempt to tackle her, but was greeted with firm shove into the floor.

As she got near the goal she raised the ball. I knew what she was going to do. I pushed my marker away with all my might. Clarisse prepared to throw. I ran to block the goal. The ball flew out of her hand. I wasn't going to make it. I dived to block. Suddenly, it was as if the world had slowed down. The ball travelled through the air as if it was underwater. Could this be one of my powers, was it just my brain going into overdrive. Either way, with a desperate swipe of my arm, I knocked the ball away from the goal and towards Annabeth.

Clarisse was so angry that she ignored the ball the completely and went after me. Uh oh. I dodged her first swipe at me and led her around the pitch, as long she didn't get near Annabeth. Because Annabeth had the ball, obviously. I mean wasn't trying to protect Annabeth. No, all about the game. You believe me, don't you?

Anyway, Annabeth evaded a half-hearted attack from Beckendorf, who still looked a bit frazzled. She called out for the Travis brothers, Tyson and Thalia to protect her. This was one of the moves we had worked out before. If I could take care of Clarisse, then the rest of them would block the opponents from Annabeth and steamroller down the field. It worked brilliantly, especially Tyson who easily threw his opponents aside. Once all the enemies were taken care of Annabeth skipped towards the goal and gently placed the ball in the goal. I stopped and roared with joy. Unfortunately Clarisse didn't. She finally caught up with me and smashed me to the floor. It hurt. Be I didn't care. We were winning.


End file.
